One Man Hide and Seek
One Man Hide and Seek by Saya in Underworld Introduction: The one-man hide and seek, aka the one-man tag, is a ritual for contacting the dead. The spirits which are wandering restless on the earth are always looking for bodies to possess. In this ritual you summon such a spirit by offering it a doll instead of a human body. Warning: If you have psychic abilities you may feel unwell or be prone to accidents during the ritual. Things you need: + A Stuffed Doll with limbs + Some Rice (enough to stuff the doll full) + A Needle and a Crimson Thread + A Sharp-Edged Tool (such as a Knife, a Glass Shard, or Scissors) + A Cupful of Salt (natural salt would be best) + A Hiding Place (preferably a room purified by incense and ofuda) ——————————————— Preparation: 1. Take all the cotton (or whatever it is stuffed with) out of the doll, and stuff it instead with rice*1. 2. Clip a bit of your nails and put them inside the doll, and sew the opening up with the crimson thread. When you finish sewing, tie up the doll with the rest of the thread *2. 3. Pour water into a bathtub. 4. Place a cup of salt water inside the hiding place. ———————————————– How To Do It: 1.Give a name to the doll (the name could be anything but your own) 2.When it is 3 am, say to the doll “__(your name) is the first it,” three times. 3.Go to the bathroom and put the doll into the water-filled bathtub. 4.Turn off all lights in the house, go back to the hiding place and switch on the TV. 5.When you have counted ten with your eyes closed, go back to the bathroom with the edged tool (a knife, etc) in your hand. 6.When you get there, say to the doll ,“I have found you, __(the doll’s name),” and stab the doll with the edged tool*3. 7. Say “You are the next it, __(the doll’s name),” as you put the doll back in its place. 8.As soon as you have put the doll down, run back to the hiding place and hide. —————————————— How To Finish It: 1. Pour half the cup of salt water into your mouth (don’t drink it; keep it there)*4 and get out of the hiding place and start looking for the doll. The doll is not necessarily in the bathroom. Whatever happens don’t spit out the salt water. 2. When you find the doll, pour the rest of the salt water which is left in the cup over it, and then spray the salt water in your mouth over it as well. 3. Say “I win,” three times. This supposed to end the ritual. After this make sure you dry the doll, burn and discard it later. MOST IMPORTANT Please don’t stop this ritual halfway. You must do it through to the end. This is a dangerous ritual and I will not be responsible for what happens to you if you try. ——————————————— Other things to keep in mind: +Don’t go out of the house until you have done the finishing ritual. +You must turn off all lights. +Keep quiet while hiding. +You don’t need to put the salt water in your mouth all the time. You only need to do it during the finishing ritual. +Remember, if you are living with someone you might put them in danger too. +Don’t continue this ritual for more than one or two hours. +For safety reasons, it might be best to keep all the doors in the house unlocked (including your front door) and have some friends close by so that they can come and help you at a moment’s notice, if you ever need them. Keeping a mobile close at hand would be a good idea too. ——————————————— NOTES: *1 - the rice represents innards and also has the role of attracting spirits. *2 - the crimson thread represents a blood vessel. It seals the spirit(s) up inside the doll. *3 - by cutting the thread off, you break the seal and release the spirit(s) you have trapped. *4 - if you go out of the hiding place without salt water, you might encounter “something wandering around” in your house which might harm you in some way. Apparently the way to feel the presence of the “something wandering around” is to watch “what happens to the TV.” Category:Ritual Category:Ghosts Category:Paranormal Category:Creepypasta